The field of this invention relates to a retaining clip which is frequently employed in conjunction with writing instruments and other elongated implements.
Retaining clips in conjunction with writing instruments, tire pressure gauges and other types of elongated implements have been known for some time. The retaining clip normally comprises a thin elongated member one end of which is secured to the body of the implement while the other end of the member is movable. This other end is continuously biased toward contact with the implement. Upon movement of the other end away from the implement, a sheet material article, such as a section of fabric, a piece of paper, cover of a book, or the like, is to be inserted between the retaining clip and the implement thereby securing the implement to the article. The purpose of the clip is to prevent accidental dislodgement of the implement from the article to which it is connected but yet also readily permits detachment of the implement from the article.
All known clips of the prior art require to be installed with two hands. The normal procedure is for an operator to grasp the elongated implement with one hand and the clip with the other hand and then to deflect the clip away from the implement while inserting of the implement into its desired location. After the shirt pocket or other sheet material has been located between the clip and the implement, the operator then releases the clip and removes his hands from the implement leaving the implement connected in the desired manner. This procedure is undesirable since it requires the use of two hands. Frequently, a person does not have both hands available and it would be desirable to connect the implement with the use of only a single hand.